A Different Kind of Thank You
by Unordinary Soul
Summary: When given help, it's nice to show thanks. That's what Pasadena is thinking after securing a win with help from a certain Bandicoot. Despite all the offers, she knows what he can't resist. However, the night ends with a loss, though, it's not exactly the worst kind of loss.


It was a pleasant day at the races, or rather it was pleasant for the crowd at Coco Park watching today's race from the stands. Now, from the perspective of the racers down on the track, it all depends on who you ask. If you happen to ask Pasadena O'Possum, she'd tell you it was quite frustrating indeed. Practicing her driving almost nonstop led her to believe she would have this week's Cup Tournament in the bag. However, now on the third race out of four when she's placed second in the previous two races in a row, being so close to first the last two times only to be overtaken by that meddlesome Neo Cortex, has led to her nearly smashing her helmet into pieces.

Still, there was a chance to take the trophy if she could win today. She did know that Cortex wasn't the only competition, but aside from him, there was one other driver that was quite the challenger. This driver she had no ill will towards, but her heart did flutter every time she saw that dopey, but adorable marsupial. Crash Bandicoot, the local hero and as an added bonus, Cortex's archenemy. That bandicoot could drive, it was probably no doubt that skill may have contributed to his heroics in saving the world from the mad doctor, but at the same time, there was a charm to him she just couldn't place.

It could have been the rush from avoiding obstacles and power-ups left and right, all the while speeding to her heart's content, but seeing Crash drift right alongside her, that goofy smile on his face, having all the fun he could have before he noticed her. Those green eyes of his locking with hers before he gave her a genuine smile, also being on the receiving end of a small wave before they finished the turn and resume the race, maybe that's when she noticed her heart skipping a beat just being anywhere near him.

Colliding with a crate brought her right back to reality as the crunch of the wood breaking apart was an auditory cue to focus. Pressing down on the gas, she remembered where she was. Fourth lap out of five, nothing but pavement at Coco Park with with a wide road. Third place, having a six second gap between her and fourth place, two seconds behind second place. As the wind rushed past her, her eyes darted at the car in front of her. Spotting his familiar mohawk, Crash was ahead and Cortex was in first, easy to spot with a head that big.

It was go time as soon as they made the last turn, now passing by the audience and the starting line. Now on the last lap, it was time to make her move as she noted that the crate she hit gave her a triple Homing Missile. Not wanting to hit Crash, she hoped she could get in front at the next turn just before the tunnel. As the turn came up, she managed to hit the perfect third boost on her powerslide, coming up alongside the bandicoot. Pulling up on his left side, she turned her head and he actually turned his head at the same time. He gave a quick wave to which she shouted, "Heya, Crash! Be a dear and slow down? Got a little somethin' for that Cortex and I don't want to hit ya!"

Just hearing that the doctor would be on the receiving end of a power-up, Crash grinned and nodded, applying his brakes and letting the possum take second. Speeding past him, she shouted, "Thank you darling," before turning her attention to the tunnel. Hitting the Wumpa Crate, she got Juiced-Up and saw the doctor straight ahead. With a devilish smirk, she fired her first missile, raising a victorious fist as the doctor yelped out loudly upon being hit. He still had some distance, but one more should do it. As soon as he cleared the tunnel, Pasadena fired the next missile. Again, she got a hit and the doctor nearly cursed as he was airborne. Now closing the distance, she managed to pass him as Cortex recovered. "Where do I send the flowers," she taunted as she passed. Getting into a another powerslide, she could go faster if she got to the boost pad. Seeing someone left a TNT crate, she didn't want to chance losing her speed just to force the TNT off so with her last missile, she cleared the way.

Now she maxed her speed, hollering with excitement as she entered another powerslide. However, it was short lived as she heard the beeping and looked back to see a homing missile on its way to her kart. _"No way! Not now," _she thought as she realized she had nothing, passing through the last set of crates without hitting one. She gripped her steering wheel, ready to accept her loss when she couldn't believe what happened next.

Crash Bandicoot speeding in out of nowhere like a bat out of hell. With her still looking back, she saw the marsupial giving her a thumbs up as he drove right in front of the missile's path. Not wanting to see what happened next, she faced forward, slamming her foot down on the gas. The audience cheered as she made it to the finish line, but she winced as she heard the missile impact behind her.

The race was over. Pasadena took first.

* * *

To her surprise, Cortex took third. Karma must've been cruel to Cortex for him to be on the end of another missile just before the race ended. Still, she felt a bit guilty when she found out Crash took fourth as the driver who took out the doctor earlier caught up and finished in second. On the bright side, Crash was doing okay despite the missile, and both Pasadena and Cortex were tied for first. The last race would determine the winner, but that was the farthest thing from her mind.

When the race was over and Crash got past the finish line, she waited for him to park before running over. She hugged him, thanking him for taking the hit, and she offered to let him win the next race so that he could still end up in the top three, but he wasn't having any of it. She had a bit of trouble understanding what he was trying to convey given he couldn't speak English, until his younger sister Coco came over. She was racing in the Cup as well, and once Pasadena explained what happened, Coco was as worried as the possum, but her brother calmed them both down, assuring he was perfectly fine. After checking him over just to make sure, both girls were relieved before Crash headed off to the nearby tents where the racers were staying for the duration of the race. It would be two days before everyone packed up and headed off to the next race which was stated to be held at Dingo Canyon.

Despite Crash assuring Pasadena that he was okay, she still couldn't let it go. That smile of his was convincing enough, but she still felt the need to try and thank him for what he did. As Pasadena returned to her tent, she took off her helmet, setting it down on top of a cooler before sitting down on a chair. She rubbed her temples, still feeling the stress of worry from earlier today. She sighed, taking a look at a travel mirror she set next to her cot where she slept. Catching her own reflection, she asked, "How does a guy like that just brush off a missile? I mean, Coco's told me about him dodging all sorts of danger. I'm sure he's fine. I'm just overreacting."

She gave her reflection a small smile, but she turned away and stared at her cooler. Feeling her throat was a bit dry, maybe a cold drink could help take her mind off it. Lifting her foot and lifting the lid, she reached for the purple bottle of Wumpa Juice that was there. She eyed her tent for a glass, only to think she could just drink straight from the bottle. Before Pasadena opened it, she saw the Wumpa Fruit icon on the bottle and an idea popped into her head. "Of course! Crash loves Wumpa Fruit, so he's gonna get a kick out of this. I wonder if he's ever drank this stuff before. Coco mentioned how much of the darn thing he eats."

Getting up with some pep in her step, she looked around for two glasses. After finding them, she was about to reach for her helmet when she realized she wasn't going to go out racing. It was a habit to put it on almost all the time, and she was going to go see Crash. The thought of the bandicoot happy to see her and the drink made her thought she could try to look pretty. "Pretty," she repeated to herself, realizing she was still fawning over Crash. Putting the glasses and bottle down, she walked over to her cot and picked up her mirror. "Well, I don't need to look like I'm going to a ball. Just, look casual, and you'll be alright," she spoke to herself. Seeing as how she already had her helmet off, she figured losing her gloves and the jacket would be enough. She made fists with her hands after slipping off her gloves. Wearing these many times over and over, she forgot it felt good to feel things naturally with her own hands.

The possum felt the cool air as she unzipped her jacket and took it off, tossing it onto the cot. Wearing a tank top beneath, she thought she looked casual enough. The pink scarf that was always part of her racing ensemble could go too, but she decided to keep it. As a gift from her father, she couldn't really bear parting from it, loving the neckwear so much that she decided to keep it around her neck. Taking one last look at her mirror, she just straightened her pigtails before nodding with a smile. "Perfect," she whispered before heading out with the bottle and glasses.

* * *

Tent after tent, Pasadena kept searching for the one belonging to the bandicoot. While anyone else might have stopped out of frustration, the racer was determined to make things right. Her hand's grip on the bottle tightened after another wrong tent, and she let out a sigh, hoping she'd find his tent soon, as the sun was setting down. Feeling some of the sun's fading heat on her fur, she pressed the bottle against her forehead. _"Thank goodness it's still cold," _she thought as she moved towards another tent. The possum exhaled as she embraced the idea of being wrong again. Still, trying to be optimistic, she held the bottle and glasses behind her back after tapping on the tent's entrance flap. "E-excuse me," she asked with a firm volume, awaiting an answer.

Almost a whole minute went by before Pasadena was considering moving on, but to her surprise, the tent opened and her search was over as Crash appeared. Running a hand through his hair as his head came up to look upon his visitor, Crash smiled and nodded, his way of saying hello to which Pasadena was caught a bit off guard when she was waiting for a vocal greeting, suddenly recalling that he couldn't speak properly.

"O-oh, hey Crash. I, uh, just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing. Doing alright," said Pasadena, trying to press forward from the awkward pause she just had. The bandicoot nodded his head again, to which she continued, "That's good. Great. Uh...well I'm glad you're alright. May...may I come in?" Another nod from him was his response, and she followed him inside the tent. Crash went ahead to go towards a set of two chairs and a table, all of which could be folded for ease of travel and storage. Crash had pulled out one seat for the possum, and sat in the other before gesturing the first seat. "Thank you kindly," said Pasadena before settling in, taking a look around the inside of the tent. There were two hanging lanterns that lit up the area, with another one on the ground, all of which had a small flame that provided a warm tone.

Noticing he was lacking a cot, she turned her head to Crash and asked, "Where do you sleep?" He simply pointed to a large sleeping bag that was on the ground near the floor lantern, to which there were also a few mats spread out along the ground, and there were a few pillows for rest and lounging. Pasadena thought it was pretty comfy overall and settled into the chair, but not for long once her lower back pressed against the Wumpa Juice bottle, which was still cold. "Whoa," she exclaimed as she brought up her arms, showing the bottle and glasses to Crash, who tilted his head. Realizing he was looking at her, Pasadena gave a nervous giggle before setting the drink and glasses down on the table.

"I know you said you were okay and you didn't want anything for taking the missile for me today, but...I got so worried when I heard the explosion. You didn't have to take the hit for me. I know Coco told me you're tough, but still, the missiles and bombs aren't a joke to be taken ever so lightly. I...I just wanted to do something for you," Pasadena explained, her voice having a hint of shyness but it was also soft. The whole time, Crash had an expression of concern, but hearing how worried she was for him left him feeling touched that she cared.

When she looked at him after her explanation, their eyes locked with one another. They stared at each other for a few seconds, but the gaze seemed like it lasted a lot longer. When they broke away, Pasadena felt herself growing warm, letting out a stream of air before looking back at the table and focusing on the bottle. She gently pushed it towards the bandicoot, who picked it up and examined it over.

"So, do you...is this okay?"

Pasadena looked back at Crash again, seeing him going over the bottle before he looked at her with a small and gentle smile, nodding his head. Crash then decided to open the bottle, or at least attempted to. He tried to untwist it with a casual expression, before putting more effort into his attempt. Pasadena returned his smile, but upon seeing him struggle, she couldn't help but giggle, which turned into a hearty laugh. When she regained her composure, the possum saw Crash still struggling and she got up, extending a hand to ask for the bottle. The bandicoot was about to try using his mouth when he saw her hand and gave her the bottle. "I think you were going the wrong way. Now, watch and learn," she said as she made a fist with her right hand a few times to prep herself.

Placing her hand on the bottle's top, she readied her grip and turned it counterclockwise. Nothing, not a budge as she put more of her strength into it. She grunted as she gave it another go, a few strands of her hair coming down and falling over her face as she bent over slightly while still attempting to open the bottle. Pasadena growled as she gave up, looking at the bottle before turning to Crash, who had raised an eyebrow and tiny smirk appeared as well. "Hush it, missile man," she spoke, to which Crash chuckled before getting up and walking over. Taking the bottom half of the bottle and making sure his grip was tight, he motioned for Pasadena to come over. The possum was curious for a moment before realizing that he would keep it steady while she attempted to open the beverage.

"Good idea," she praised before placing her left hand onto the neck of the bottle and her right on the top once more. "Ready," she asked to which the bandicoot nodded, and he held on as she tried to undo the bottle's stubborn cap. The two kept trying, grunting as the possum kept trying to take off the cap with Crash trying his best to keep it still and steady. Pasadena felt herself getting warmer, and she hoped she wasn't about to break a sweat over trying to open a bottle of Wumpa Juice. They both leaned into one another trying to undo it, their heads moving slowly together.

Crash and Pasadena stopped for a few seconds to take a break before Pasadena said, "One more try." Crash nodded, and readied himself before the racer gave it another go. Again, they were close, heat building up from the effort. Despite trying to go both clockwise and counterclockwise, switching between opening and holding the bottle between the two, none of their efforts including the current one were doing anything to get the cap off. "Damn it," Pasadena cursed as she finally gave up, letting her grip loose enough to keep the bottle in her hands. Tired and frustrated, she leaned into the bandicoot to rest. Crash leaned into the possum as well, and they were supporting each other as they stood there, pressed close to one another.

At the same time, they both turned their heads slowly to check on one another, their eyes once more locking with one another. The only noise that could be heard in the tent was the air they inhaled and exhaled. This gaze lasted much longer than the other ones before, as four pairs of emerald eyes, his being darker and hers brighter, stared at one another. Heartbeat after heartbeat pounded in their chests, a strong warmth growing inside them both. The young woman's left hand moved from the neck of the bottle, sliding down to rest on top of his right hand.

No words to say, not that anything would be said or even could be said throughout the entirety of that stare. Pasadena wondered if all those gazes beforehand were all leading to this. A moment between her and this guy before her, alone and ever so close to one another. This guy, only known for a short time, at best a friend, but still something of a stranger, but here he was pressing against her. Anybody else and the possum would have told them off for not giving someone enough personal space, and yet this bandicoot who she didn't know too well was past the space. Yet, she didn't mind at all, as if all she could ask for was to look and admire those eyes of his.

Crash had not been this close to anyone, or at least anyone that wasn't family. Sure, there was getting a pat on the back, an arm over the top of your back with the hand on the shoulder for pictures or receiving thanks from a friend. Letting someone you hardly know into your personal space was only reasonable to let them pass on by or to let them reach for something behind or above you. This was different, as if there was something much more, something warm, tender, or sweet behind it, but how could it be with someone you didn't know very well? Still, the warmth growing in his chest, his cheeks...it told him that it felt nice. It had been so long since someone was this close, and he forgot how graceful it felt.

Her left hand's fingers gently dug under his right's. His left gripped the bottle, moving it away as the possum let it go. He held the bottle with his left, now holding hers in his right as they turned slightly to face one another. They stopped as their noses gently pressed against each other. Moving just a bit, they moved towards one another as their noses pointed down at an angle, letting their heads rest against one another. The possum raised her right arm, her hand moving towards Crash's cheek. Pasadena's hand was gentle, her thumb rubbing against his fur in a circular matter, to which Crash pressed into her affectionate gesture. Seeing him enjoy it made her heart flutter, happy that he appreciated what she was doing.

Seeing those eyes open and lock with hers again made her warm once again. Her nose brushed against his, and she felt an instinct to move closer, to keep him in her embrace, to satisfy that burning curiosity of what his lips would feel like. She didn't know if there was a voice telling her to go for it, if his gaze was inviting her in, or maybe some unknown force, but at that moment, when she gave in and brushed her nose past his to press her lips against his, it didn't matter anymore. For Crash, it didn't matter either, as he didn't even take any measures to move away. When her lips pressed against his, all the bandicoot did was close his eyes and push back gently. Aside from the bottle of Wumpa Juice falling to the floor, there was no other sound aside from their heartbeats.

* * *

Mere seconds felt like eternity for the duration of that kiss, and neither of them would want it any other way.

When their lips separated, Crash and Pasadena were still in a bit of a daze before realizing what they had did. Pasadena blushed and looked away, but Crash was quick to let her know it was okay by hugging her. Catching a whiff of his scent put her at ease before returning his embrace, her heart rate calming down just slightly. "I think I've been wantin' that for a while," she admitted, knowing that all those looks weren't just because of the rush. Being on the receiving end of his kindness, heroism and from just now his affection, the racer found herself wanting to be nowhere else but there with the bandicoot.

Crash heard her words, and he was glad that she could not see him just yet with her head craned in over his shoulder. With the previous memories of whenever they looked at each other, just from walking about or during a race, he felt something as well but never truly acted on it. Not out of fear, but there was a feeling of settling with nothing but looking each other in the eyes for various periods of time. Now, after what was their first kiss, he blushed just thinking about all those gazes from before, wondering if at any point they could've kissed then and there.

When they let go to look at one another again, both exchanged a small smile before the bandicoot pulled her into another kiss. The possum was happy to return it, with her right hand returning to his cheek and her left moving to rest on his chest. Crash wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure to keep her close but not pulling too much that his embrace would squeeze her.

They'd take breaks for air before going back into another kiss, then another and another. Getting lost in that bliss had brought out both curiosity and playfulness. During those breaks, their hands run through each other's hair, up and down the back and along the shoulder. Crash would sneak in a tickle on her sides or lower back, and Pasadena would blow into his ear or gently scratch the back of his neck. Every touch on top of their kisses was starting to make their legs weak, ready to fall at any second. The bandicoot was smart to recognize this and thus when they broke for air once more, he moved over to where his sleeping bag was on the ground. He sat up straight, leaning back with his hands spread behind him to support his weight.

Looking up to the possum, he patted a spot beside him and she moved down to sit by him. Another kiss, lasting long enough to where Crash was lost long enough to lose his balance and lay onto his back. Before he could sit up right properly again, he was pinned down by the possum. They were both breathing softly, looking into each other's eyes yet again. Letting herself down gently onto him, his arms wrapped around her before they kissed once more. Pasadena's curiosity grew much stronger in this kiss, as her tongue pushed forward and against Crash's lips. The taste he discovered from feeling her tongue grabbed his attention. Opening his mouth slightly, he let her in.

A shaky exhale blew out of her nose as her tongue found his. They pressed against one another at first before wrapping around, then wrestling. It was slow, but still exciting as their hearts beat faster. Pasadena loosened her grip on the bandicoot, letting his arms as her right hand returned to his cheek again and her left traveled behind his head to keep him in that kiss of theirs. Crash's hands moved as well, with his left running through her hair and the right on her lower back, moving up and down.

The possum and the bandicoot's tongues kept dancing with one another, breaking for air whenever they could. In those moments, both of them craved more of the other little by little. Whether it were the tiny kisses that were planted on each other's cheek, chin, or jawline, the constant nuzzling in which they showered one another with affection, or their bodies pressing and rubbing against one another as every little touch lead to another and more. Breaking away for air again, Crash laid his head down, his eyes closed as he took his time to catch his breath. Pasadena looked down at Crash, smiling to herself upon seeing the bandicoot in his state. Her eyes drifted downwards, directing her look to his neck. _"I wonder," _she thought, her curiosity getting the better of her as she adjusted her position to level her face with his neck.

With the bandicoot not paying attention, Pasadena pressed on and planted her lips on the right side of his neck. She heard a hum leave his throat, and felt a shiver from his body below her. Trying to not smirk at her actions, the possum kept planting one kiss after another, noting as she continued that Crash would clench his fists. The bandicoot sighed and gasped, his feet now playing footsies with her feet as she kept going on. For Crash, it was a little weird for Pasadena to put her lips there on his neck, but when she did it over and over, he had no idea how to make any sense of it, what the right word could even be used for it. Good was an understated word that had suddenly no place for the new sensation he felt as her tongue slid along the base of his neck.

Pasadena was loving every second of making the hero shudder, and just hearing him enjoy it was a bonus. She kept it up, trying not to break away for a giggle as Crash was almost completely putty in her actions. The racer decided after one more kiss to show mercy, and she wiped her bottom lip with her thumb, sporting a smirk as she gazed upon the bandicoot who was still reeling from the recent affair on his neck. Coming back down to Earth, Crash opened his eyes and looked up at Pasadena, who stared back in return with a such warm, loving gaze. His arms wrapped around her waist again, to which he surprised the racer by rolling to where he was on top.

It was only a tiny rush, but still one that caught the possum off guard. She laid on her back and saw that Crash laid on his side beside her, both staring each other down again before the bandicoot moved in for another kiss. Pasadena was patient, waiting for their lips to make a connection when she suddenly gasped and started laughing. It was feint on his part, as his hand moved to tickle her sides. The young woman pressed her face into his chest as he kept tickling, laughing more and more until she placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke his name. Immediately the tickling stopped and Pasadena pulled away to breathe. Despite being tricked, she was a good sport and had a smile on her face as she calmed down. "Now, darlin' that wasn't very nice," she spoke in a teasing manner as she looked to Crash, who this time moved in for a real kiss. She could feel that smile on his lips as they connected with hers.

The bandicoot was not done just yet. After their kiss, he made his move, feeling bold as he made a trail of kisses from her cheek down to her neck. Thinking she'd be on the receiving end of her treatment towards him earlier, she sported a grin as she closed her eyes, but that grin went away as a gasp left her mouth upon feeling those kisses going towards the neck. He made sure to undo and set aside her scarf first before continuing. Slowly, Crash made his way down past the base of her neck and stopping once his lips planted their last kiss just above her chest. Pasadena had been feeling her body growing warmer the entire time since they laid down, but that train of tiny pecks was close to setting her on fire.

When the trail stopped, Pasadena's chest was heaving up and down as her heart rate increased with the kisses, but now she wondered why he stopped and looked down to see what was the hold-up. She couldn't help but blush and smile to herself as she saw that the bandicoot was watching her chest move as she breathed, then she brought a hand to his cheek to make him look up. Still smiling, she nodded her head as she pet him which was a sign of her confirmation that she was alright if he wanted to see more, but she was more eager to let him do more than just look. There was a moment of hesitation from Crash, before exhaling a short breath and reaching down to the hem of her tanktop.

A bolt of excitement ran down her spine as she felt his nails gently graze her skin as he lifted her tanktop, and she felt admired as the bandicoot blushed as he gazed at her shape and form. Crash raised her top over her chest, seeing her mounds covered by a navy-blue bra. As excited as he was, he was still a tad nervous, but that died down as Pasadena's hand moved to slide down his arm and resting on top of his hand. When he felt her touch, his eyes were fixated on her hand and their line of sight was returned to her chest as her hand guided his back there. "It's okay, sweetie. Keep going," she whispered, her fingers gliding on the top of his hand in a circular motion. Crash nodded, and he adjusted his position so he could sit beside her as she was still laying down.

Feeling his hand firmly grasping her right breast, Pasadena let out a happy sigh as his hand squeezed. He wasn't too gentle, but he wasn't putting too much force into it either. His effort was enough, as the possum sighed and moaned with every squeeze. Her rate of breathing increased as she pressed into his hand with every inhale, her feet rubbing against one another. Before she could express how good it felt, Crash brought his free hand in and started to push her breasts together, firmly moving them in a circular motion as his thumbs pressed down on where her nipples would be under that bra of hers. Gritting her teeth, a hiss from her mouth turned into a moan of arousal. Pasadena felt as if her chest was on fire, desiring so much more than what he was already doing.

In her head, she tried to think straight, but it wasn't easy as his touch was kindle to the burning desire within. Her body grew hotter, and though they had been going farther with the kisses, and the touching to right now. Despite them taking it slow one at a time, knowing what could come later, wondering what it would feel like to be connected on such an intimate level, especially with him. The thoughts kept running through her head, and as that fire in her bosom kept roaring and raging, she knew she just couldn't wait too much longer.

Her hands moved to rest on top of his, and with a tender touch, she pulled them away. Her thoughts cleared up as she sat up. Seeing her legs, she realized her boots were still on and got to removing them, slipping them off easily. She curled her toes as they were free and exposed to the air. As she rose to stand up, the feeling in her chest faded but she had her mind set on what she wanted next. Pasadena heard a thud behind her, and she figured Crash was following suit with his shoes.

Standing there before him, even if he wasn't paying attention to her just yet, there was a moment of hesitation when her thumbs slid inside of her pants while her fingers gripped the outside. The young woman knew what would happen next if she continued forward. She only stopped to recognize the outcome, and knowing what she wanted, she thought of the silly bandicoot who had been gentle, patient, and considerate. She didn't forget what he had done for her today, and though what had transpired after their attempts of opening the Wumpa Juice wasn't what she had in mind at all, Pasadena accepted what she was going to do and felt happy knowing that it would be with Crash.

Looking over her shoulder, she caught him getting his remaining sneaker off and setting it aside. The possum called his name, her thumbs retracting from the hem of her pants and digging beneath the lining of her underwear beforehand, and as soon as his emerald eyes made contact with hers once more, leaning forward she pulled down her bottom attire.

* * *

The heart in his chest was beating rapidly as the possum undressed herself before him. As she turned to face him, the bandicoot turned his gaze away. Despite looking a different direction, his curiosity was at an all time high, moreover than when his eyes were fixated on her chest earlier. "Crash," she called out to him in a gentle tone. Hearing her voice speaking his name so softly, inviting him to look back towards her was all that was needed for the bandicoot to face her again. Circling from his shoulder back to where she stood, he saw that she had covered her chest with her left arm with her right hand hovering over between her legs.

Pasadena sported a red blush across her cheeks as she looked down at Crash. Seeing his expression of awe did give her a bit of a confidence boost, plus she couldn't help but giggle upon seeing his reaction. Not wanting to be the only one without clothes, she breathed out a jet of air before letting her arm and hand down. The bandicoot's eyes widened, but he didn't turn away again. He still seemed to be in awe, although she was beginning to wonder if he was even here on Earth with her. Tilting her head slightly, she called his name again. "Crash, you still in there," she jested, and that managed to knock Crash out of his trance. He cleared his throat before scratching the bridge of his nose, nodding his head to let her know he was back in reality.

"Well, don't leave me hanging, sweetie," said Pasadena with another small smile, before she nodded her head at him. The bandicoot wondered what she meant before looking down and seeing that he still had his shorts on. Looking back up, he nodded and stood up to follow suit. Pasadena watched as Crash place his hands on the hem of his shorts. He took a deep breath, which upon his exhale he pushed his trousers down along with his boxers. As soon as they fell on top of his feet, he stepped out and pushed them aside, now looking back to the racer.

She had quietly gasped upon seeing Crash naked, her eyes fixated upon his crotch. Now she figured out why Crash was caught in that daze when he saw her naked. Shaking her head slightly to focus, she walked over to the bandicoot who was caught off guard for a second when she kissed him, but he pushed back into her lips. It was like heaven for them both as their tongues wrestled again. After a long kiss, they broke and Pasadena leaned in to nuzzle his neck. Placing a hand on his chest, she felt his heart beating at a quick pace. The possum gave him a few pecks on the neck as her hand slid down slowly. She got curious, biting her lip as her hand lowered and lowered until she stopped when her fingertips landed right above where his cock would be.

Her own heart beating faster, she knew she was so close to being intimate with the bandicoot. Before she could press on, she remembered how Crash hesitated earlier before continuing when he had her consent. Feeling that maybe she had been rather forward with him, she gave his neck another nuzzle before with a whisper, she asked, "I-is this okay?"

"Mm-hm," he hummed, nodding slowly as he felt his own body tense up when she trailed down south, but recognizing what had happened so far, and even what would happen between them soon, he was ready. Pasadena felt one last shiver run down as her hand went down, touching his shaft. Feeling it twitch, Pasadena slowly wrapped her fingers around him. "Oh my," she breathed out lowly as she felt how hard it was in her hand. Loosening up a bit, her hand moved up towards the tip, grazing his flesh gently. A quiet exhale left Crash's mouth, his lower body reacting by moving with her hand, causing the tip to slide slightly out of reach from her fingers.

Noticing his reaction, the possum reestablished her grasp on his member. She gave him a light squeeze before beginning to stroke him slowly. Her curiosity was rewarded with an audible sigh from Crash. Her ears twitched as he sounded relaxed, but she wondered if maybe he would sound better if she kept this up. Her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes glued to watching her hand stroking him over and over, slowly and steadily increasing her pace. The bandicoot's sighs were replaced with low, breathy moans which made her heart flutter. Her own body was starting to grow hot, and she was beginning to feel achy between her legs.

With his shaft twitching in her hand, those moans she was beginning to adore and love hearing, the heat in her own body rising like a fire were taking a toll as she pressed against him and nuzzled his neck. Pasadena was craving more, and she couldn't take any more waiting. "I need you," she whispered to the bandicoot, who nodded his head before they let go of one another. The possum walked back over to where his sleeping bag was and proceeded to sit down. As she was about to lay down, she turned towards Crash who had caught her off guard with a kiss. She didn't expect him to follow so quickly, but it mattered little when his tongue entered her mouth. Lost in that kiss, she laid down with him on top.

It felt like paradise to them both, as their bodies pressed without the restriction of clothing, their tongues constantly wrestling with one another, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Her head tilted back as she broke with a gasp upon feeling his member slide on top of where her flower was. Both of them looked down, aroused by what they saw before their line of sights came up to match with one another. They shared one more kiss before their heads rested against one another, with Pasadena whispering his name and nodding slowly.

The bandicoot backed up and stood on his knees, watching as the possum spread her legs. For a moment his body shook, but he wasn't nervous as he was before. His own level of excitement was steadily growing as they kept going and going. Making an adjustment on his position, he moved close enough and lowered so that his tip was right at her entrance. He pressed forward slowly, the head of his shaft making contact with her flower. Pasadena let out a steady stream of air from her mouth as her hands moved up to his arms to brace herself, feeling that once they got started, there would be no turning back.

Crash pressed on, leaning forward as he pushed in. It was odd to even describe what it felt like, but given he couldn't speak to begin with, just made it all the more confusing. Still, it wasn't so strange that he'd back out of it, rather the feeling and sensation kept drawing him in. However, he heard Pasadena cry out and immediately stopped, opening his eyes to look at her. The possum was squeezing his arms, a few quick pants leaving her as she tried to adjust. Like him, it was brand new to her.  
Despite where it was happening, feeling him enter in was like a lightning bolt of pain jolted throughout her entire body, only to disappear as fast as the pain struck. When he stopped, she opened her eyes to look into his, the grip on his arms relaxing as they both breathed in a moment of silence.

"I-I'm okay," her voice spoke with a shaky tone. His expression turned into one of concern, bringing his left hand to her cheek. She brought up her own hand to stop, now bringing her free hand up as well to take off the glove that was still on. Undoing the strap and sliding it off, she put it aside and brought his hand to her lips, kissing his palm and letting him settle down on her cheek. Her eyes closed momentarily to shower in his affection before opening them to line up with his sight. Setting his hand down again onto the sleeping bag below them, he brought his other gloved hand to his teeth, loosening the strap and flinging it off behind him.

When Crash turned to face her, he leaned in for a kiss which brought his body closer and thus, pushed more of himself inside her. The possum tilted her head back, a loud moan escaping her mouth as this second buck felt better than the first. Like a flame to a moth, he was drawn in, going forward and moving closer. That moan entering his ears sent a shiver down his spine, finding that he rather enjoyed hearing her voice make that cute sound. Bringing her head back down, Pasadena nudged his nose with hers to catch his attention, to which he responded with a kiss. Those precious few seconds ended when they broke away, to which she whispered, "Again," as she moved her hands to his shoulders.

Upon taking another breath, he pulled himself away, a process which felt difficult given that it felt that her muscles down below were tightening around him. Despite the trouble, he pulled out just enough for his tip to still remain inside. Looking to Pasadena again, she signaled for him to reenter with a nod. As he pushed in again, his hands grabbed the fabric of the bag, tightening as he kept going. The possum beneath him turned her head and bit her lip, a hummed moan leaving her. It didn't hurt as much as before, but the sweet sensation that appeared after the pain was a lot more to handle, evident with her hands grasping his shoulders.

He kept his eyes on her, making sure she was still good. Upon turning to face him again, she relaxed her hands before her right went to the back of his head and in an embrace she pulled him close. "Keep going," she encouraged him with a gentle tone. "I'll be okay. Just...don't rush, alright?" The bandicoot nodded before starting over the process. Staying close to her, his lower body pulled away until his tip was almost out again and once more pushed in again.

"Ah, ahhhhhh," she breathed out as her head started to feel foggy, like she couldn't think. Regaining her focus, she whispered to Crash to keep going. He understood and repeated his thrusting again, beginning to create a pace. He kept it slow, letting the lady set the rhythm by word of mouth. The feeling of moving in and out started out odd to them both, but as they began to settle into the pace, it started feeling wonderful. Whatever pain there was for the possum was gone. All she felt was him. Feeling him buck over and over kept making her turn her head. More moans along cries and whimpers left her, all sounding pleasant to his ears. He dug his head into her neck, his cheeks burning as he started to moan too.

The way her flower pulled regardless of him pulling or pushing drew him in more and more. Her walls squeezing his shaft, tightening and making the thrusting the right kind of difficult. He didn't even think of anything. for there was nothing but the motion, the heat, the sounds she made, the entire sensation that grew intense in his body. "Faster," she called out as her hands quickly moved from the front of his shoulders, sliding down his chest and beneath his arms to curve up his back and pull him in. She clutched onto him as best as she could, for once Crash sped up, all she did was hold on.

He didn't go into overdrive, but given this was their first time, it felt like he did to the young woman. As he went faster, Pasadena closed her mouth, but that didn't keep those muffled cries quiet. She couldn't comprehend the friction, her lower body being pressed down to the ground over and over, his member moving swiftly in and out. "Crash," she muttered his name, and when he came face to face, she closed the distance for a kiss. As familiar as his tongue was, feeling both that and his shaft at the same time made her feel like melting. To think all she wanted to give him was a bottle as thanks at first, but now she laid there, accepting every kiss, touch and more from him, and she didn't mind at all.

Pasadena raised one leg as they kept going, slowly wrapping around his waist and repeating her action with the opposite leg. The bandioot slowed down slightly, to which she gently turned him to face her. "Please, don't slow down, honey. I want...I-I want you...to go faster," she spoke. Her request was simple, but the words had much more weight to them. She wanted him plain and simple. The second his speed increased, she stopped holding back any restrictions. All she did was let her feelings take the wheel.

Crash was surprised to hear her cry and moan so loudly, but he got a kick out of it as soon as his name was nearly screamed out. He couldn't help but grin to himself, as if he accomplished a goal he never even thought of until just now. Her eyes were nearly closed, but she caught that smile of his. _"He's enjoying it, but I want him to love it," _she thought to herself. With her legs locked around his waist, she waited to time her pull and proceeded, which caught both off guard completely and put a stop to Crash's bucking. The possum bit her lip as she cried out again, but to her own delight, a loud groan came from the bandicoot as her legs locked him in and she felt his entire member.

"Honey," she spoke as a question, wondering if he was alright. Maybe it might have been much, but he didn't make noise. Rather, he dug his arms under her, pulled back and began thrusting again. "Ahhhh, honey," she cried out as she felt him continue their earlier rhythm. However, she felt his entire length ramming right back in with every buck. He was going harder, and she loved it as she got past her initial shock. In each other's embrace, they hugged as tight as they could as the bandicoot bucked into the possum. They were both panting and moaning, nuzzling each other's faces and neck. Their muzzles would often come up and brush past each other for another kiss, momentarily silencing themselves as their bodies collided over and over.

Pasadena arched her back as she felt something building up inside. She recognized what it was, and looked to Crash, seeing sweat on his forehead as his groans were growing louder. She wondered if he was about to finish as well. Trying to speak without moaning, it was difficult but she managed to speak. "Ahh, ahh, honey...Crash...I'm, I'm-"

She was cut off with a kiss, but he broke away and nuzzled her, nodding his head. He was almost at his limit as well. Bringing an arm out from Pasadena, he ran a hand through her hair, cradling the back of her neck as he kept thrusting. He pushed her head up, pressing his forehead against hers as they both kept sounding their enjoyment and satisfaction from it all. The bandicoot removed his hand as his head tilted back followed by a hiss that turned into a growl. She took it as a sign that he couldn't keep holding it back down for much longer, and neither could she.

His name was called out by the woman over and over, as if she couldn't get enough of him. Her left hand slid away, and she was desperate to grab something, only for his right hand to find hers and interlink their fingers. They held onto each other, both hands squeezing as the two kept panting and moaning, their volumes growing louder. She rolled her head left to right, stopping once she felt his face against hers. "I feel it! I, ahhhh, ahhhh, don't stop! D-don't! Cra...Crash," she nearly shouted, silenced by one more kiss. She kissed back, but broke away when she couldn't take anymore. Tilting her head back, she cried out one last time, as the bandicoot groaned into her ear. With the next thrust, everything faded away instantly.

The world vanished for a few seconds, nothing but the release and each other was all that was there. Her volume died down, only raising her voice as she felt his body convulse as he finished. His shaft rammed a few more times in before a heavy sigh left him and he stopped. The sexual high slowly evaporated, the only sound being their breathing. She lost her grip in their connected hands with his pinning hers down to the ground, but he stopped squeezing as well. As their bodies began to relax, their hands remained connected to one another.

She nudged him with her nose, and they nuzzled again. They craved each other's affection and attention, as she let her arms and legs down. Her body felt exhausted from taking so much force, but she didn't mind being tired, not after such a wild night. One last jolt of pleasure ran through her back as she felt him pull out. Even then, she still felt him, or rather the creamy essence they created inside of her. Looking down at their mess, Crash felt oddly aroused by the sight, but his energy was spent to even consider any more action. The bandicoot made sure to move aside before laying next to the possum. On his back, he kept breathing heavily, his erection settling down as he tried to catch his breath.

Pasadena struggled to sit up, but received a light push from Crash. Wiping some sweat from her forehead, she ran a hand through her own hair, realizing she still had her pigtails up. "Shoot, how'd I forget that," she muttered to herself before removing the hair ties and letting her hair loose. Shaking her head to let her hair loosen up, she looked down and gasped upon seeing the end results of their intimacy. A blush grew in her cheeks, seeing their mix dripping out of her flower. Gratefully, there wasn't a lot, but she felt a shiver run down her spine as she recognized a possible consequence of their actions tonight. She made a mental note that she should head out to find a pharmacy tomorrow.

She turned to Crash, who was still cooling down from their intimacy. She decided not to say anything, not wanting to ruin the night or cause the dorky man to panic. She laid down, resting her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Pasadena smiled as she felt strong pulses, hearing the loud thump beneath his chest. She snuggled close, growing happy and warm as his arms wrapped around her. She smiled to herself before looking up at Crash, seeing that he was resting with his head turned to the side. "That felt amazing. I didn't think that we'd...end up like this tonight," she spoke softly, seeing his head move in the motion of a nod. She couldn't help but giggle as she ran a finger down his chest. "Is this how you say thank you to all the girls you meet?"

Crash chuckled before looking down and shaking his head. "I guess I must be special," she teased him before crawling up to kiss him. He pushed his tongue in, and she was eager to wrestle with him some more. When they broke for air, they nuzzled one more time before a yawn left Crash. Pasadena followed up with one of her own after seeing him, to which she moved away and sat up. "Mind if I sleep over," she asked, feeling her energy dying down, and she didn't want to go back to her tent. To her delight, Crash agreed and got off the bag to unzip it and open it wise enough for the two to sleep in. She didn't mind, given there wasn't much of an option to sleep anywhere else, but it didn't matter since all she wanted was to spend the night in his embrace.

It was big enough for them two, but there was still an issue of settling in a comfy spot, but they managed with him facing her back, thus their bodies and head were facing one direction altogether. Pasadena giggled as she spotted the bottle of Wumpa Juice she initially planned as her gift to Crash for earlier today. Crash gently nudged her out of curiosity and she motioned towards the bottle. "I came over to give you that...and instead, I gave you...well, me I guess," said Pasadena. She felt warm, and still found it it all somewhat funny how it led to tonight's events. Still, she yearned for him, her mind wondering if there could, or rather might, be something to take from all of it.

Crash listened, wondering along the same lines. Still, they didn't know too much about each other, and yet through their intimacy that was brought upon by their own curiosity and impulse, they formed a connection. It was too early to call it love, and love was such a powerful word to use. No, it was something else. Every little kiss and touch they made was genuine, and every little thing that built up to them having sex ran through his mind. The high of intimacy was gone, and yet, there was still a leftover feeling of desire and curiosity. Maybe, he wondered to himself, they could just see where all this goes.

He pulled her close, exhaling through his nose which felt rather lovely against her shoulder. Turning her head, she felt a wavelength of familiarity. She couldn't read his thoughts, but the best way she could describe it was feeling like they were on the same page. Perhaps not the exact same line of words in a sentence, but close enough. "Crash," she spoke, low and full of interest to know his answer to her following question. She felt a nod of acknowledgement, and she turned her head slightly as she asked, "Do you want to spend the day with me tomorrow?"

She couldn't ask for a better answer upon feeling him kiss her shoulder.

"Okay," she whispered as she turned her head back forward, a small smile on her face as she settled in for the night. "Goodnight, hun," she muttered before letting her eyes close and slowly falling into a slumber. Before she fell asleep, she felt one last peck on her skin, and she slept soundly and happily. Crash followed suit, a tender smile on his face as he looked forward to the next day. He'd be more than grateful to have her company tomorrow, and maybe more down the line if they followed up on that.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, it's been quite a while since I've written anything, but I'll admit that upon seeing Pasadena making a return in Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled reminded me of the fact that I do ship her and Crash together, of the story I had written so long ago. Seeing fanart of the two did help as well, and I just couldn't help but feel the need to write again. I apologize if it was to be expected that were I to return to writing, there would be a sequel to Alone, Together and I've given it a lot of thought. I've decided not to. I don't mean to sound like I'm bitter or ashamed of what I wrote, but personally, I was a young man and the world did seem a lot brighter then. Thinking of a sequel for a long time made me wonder what could I do for a sequel. Maybe darker, or more mature, do I amp things up by putting their lives in danger, or continue on with them growing older, facing challenges of a relationship that's been going on since a young age, and on and on I went with ideas but I never felt satisfied with anything that came to mind. That's pretty much why there has never been a sequel, and now that I've more or less resurfaced, there's also why there won't be one.**

**I plan on leaving AT intact, without adding or changing anything, for anyone that loves the story and likes it the way it is. Writing this story has made me realize that I've missed writing in general. It always felt like an outlet for my curiosity and creativity. I don't want to make any promises that I'm returning to writing and creating stories again, but I definitely want to write again for sure, and in the past few years I've dipped into a number of games that I've been thinking about wanting to write stories for so any future stories won't entirely be restricted to Crash Bandicoot but I'm not going to leave our silly marsupial friend hanging.**

**That's all I wanted to share with anyone reading, and if there's any questions, comments, criticisms, anything you wanted to share, I look forward to what you folks have to say, so thank you for reading and I hope you liked what you read.**


End file.
